Imagine the Chance
by Sakagami Hina
Summary: Official spin-off of Undercover Godmother's "A Merman's Song." A chance encounter turns Kaito's world upside-down and leaves Meiko with the strange urge to learn more about the human world. KaiMei, minor GakuLuka


**A/N: Hina-chan here~! Since I'm nowhere near wrapping up my other stories, why don't I start another one~?**

**OTL I know, I'm an idiot, and I couldn't even think of a good title so let me know if you have any suggestions, but as soon as Undercover Godmother finished her story _A Merman's Song_, I was practically begging her to write this spin-off.**

**Oh, and it's The Lanternkeeper's birthday, too, so this one's for you ^^ I know it's not much yet, but, uhh... it's the gift that keeps on giving? :D Well, hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, any of the characters, or _A Merman's Song._ Although I did add quite a bit to its craziness, tee-hee~**

* * *

><p>Prince Kaito strolled along the docks of his home country slowly, enjoying a little time to himself. It was nice to have a moment of peace, free from his father and duties and responsibilities to his people. He thought wistfully of the marriage he had almost gone through with.<p>

He found himself actually relieved that the whole arrangement had been called off. Sure, nobody enjoyed rejection, and the pink-haired princess certainly had been beautiful, but in reality he had been extremely apprehensive about marrying someone he barely knew. He sighed and muttered to himself, "At least give me the _chance_ to fall in love…"

A sudden splash snapped his attention away from his musings as he watched a scaly fish tail flip back into the sea near the dock ahead of him. He strolled up to the point where he'd seen it, and noticed a stack of bottles filled with rum sitting on the dock. He imagined he'd seen the fish actually _reaching_ for it, and shook his head to erase the strange image, blue hair falling around his face. Absentmindedly, he sat on the dock with his legs hanging towards the water, reached for one of the bottles and took a swig. It was warm and stale-tasting, and he immediately re-corked it.

Gazing at the sea before him, he could almost feel the strange fish's eyes on him. It was probably his imagination. _I really need to stop imagining silly things,_ he scolded himself. It had been a bad habit of his since he was a little kid, getting caught up in his fantasies and believing in things like magic and fairies and sea monsters and mermaids. He used to tell his parents about all the adventures he'd had with his mystical creature friends before he'd learned it was impossible. _I really was a silly kid…_

Still he chuckled at himself, said, "Here ya go, fishy," and pushed the mostly-full bottle into the waves. There was enough air in it that it bobbed quite a ways out, before it suddenly disappeared – no – something _snatched_ it underwater. Kaito was sure he'd seen a hand or something dart out from the sea. He leaned forward, trying to see what was happening, when the bottle popped back up and began floating back to the dock. It bumped against the wood, and Kaito picked it up, inspecting it curiously. He uncorked it, and a clear liquid flowed out. "Seawater," he said bemusedly. Whatever that fish was, it had just finished the whole bottle of rum in less than a minute…

Chuckling again at the probable loss of his sanity, he grabbed another bottle and held it out to the sea. "Want some more, fishy?" He squinted at the spot he'd seen the first bottle disappear, and only noticed the movement right below him as the hand was about to reach the bottle dangling over the water. His eyes shot down to see… a woman's face…!

He attempted to scramble back, the rum still in his hand flung behind him. The underwater woman clearly didn't like that, as she glared, and began pulling herself out of the water to grab the bottle. Kaito could only watch, shocked, as the dripping-wet brunette woman climbed over him to snatch the alcohol from his hand, _and she wasn't even wearing a shirt…_

She finally reached her objective, and splashed back into the water, the bottle disappearing with her. After a moment, her arm re-appeared and collected the rest of the bottles of rum from the dock. Another splash signaled her final departure. She left Kaito laying on the dock, his arms above his head, his front covered in seawater, and his beet-red face, wearing a traumatized expression, gawking blankly at the sky.

A minute later, he heard men shouting, "Prince Kaito! Are you alright?" Two sailors appeared in his line of vision, gazing down at him concernedly.

"A-ah…" the prince stuttered out, finally recovering his senses. "I'm fine, thank you." _I guess I won't be drinking alcohol again for a while…_

One of the sailors then exclaimed in dismay, "WHY IS THE RUM GONE!" which, of course, Kaito had no explanation for besides the one empty bottle. He let them believe he'd drank it all.

In fact, it would probably be better for him to believe that, too. It was more likely than his other explanation – the conclusion his imagination had jumped to and his brain had barely been able to comprehend…

Which was, that he'd just encountered a very alcohol-loving mermaid.

As he stumbled off towards the palace, another empty bottle bumped gently against the dock far behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next part shall be coming soon! Hopefully! Reviews will probably speed up the process! :D**


End file.
